


Voice Lines.

by Emyly001



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Mention of Character Death, Mention of sex, Original voice lines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7788079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emyly001/pseuds/Emyly001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here are some voice lines for my characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Niriga Narigi | Black Dragon

,,I can kill you with my simple bite."

,,You know nothing!"

,,Baka!" (Idiot!)

,,I am one with the dragon."

,,I have to kill my human self in order to save others."

,,Farewell, my love."

,,Heat can be tricky."

,,Are you saying that Reaper is a bad father? Well, you can tell him in person or you can have a fight with me."

,,My eyes are better than human's."

,,If I have a sword it doesn't mean I don't know how to fight with my fists."

,,Go ahead. Kill me. You don't have balls for that, anyway."

,,I alredy have somone."

,,The worst present I got for my birthday? A death of my partner and protector."

,,Reaper is like father to me and Widowmaker is like an older sister to me."

,,You can learn a lot from the past."

,,Come on. Don't be so shy."

,,Finish him!"

,,Finish her!"

,,Devour him!"

,,For the last time. I'm not a fucking hooker!"

,,Don't touch my horns or my piercings."


	2. Mordred

,,My flames can burn even you."

,,Do you seriously think we chose this?"

,,I can change into human too, you know?"

,,I what? No! I don't love her!"

,,We are only friends."

,,I never met my real father."

,,We shall see."

,,Let the battle begin!"

,,Anata wa baka!" (You are such an idiot!)

,,Those are real scars not some fakes."

,,It pains me to sacriface my younger part."

,,Sam's death had a bigger effect on me than I imagined."

,,I swore to protect them."

,,Never hope. That's the worst thing you can do."

,,Bah! And where's your God now?"

,,Shitsureishimashita." (I'm sorry.)

,,I've been with her since she was born."

,,Arigato." (Thank you)

,,Farewell, my old friend."


	3. Cowboy Girl | Susan Sardothein

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are so dumb.

,,Have we met somewhere before?"

,,Familiarity sometimes means nothing."

,,It's always a high noon somewhere in the world. Hahaha!"

,,Yyyyyyeeeehhhaaaa!"

,,Yepy yepy yepy yepy yepy!"

,,Woa-la!"

,,¡Hola!" (Hello!)

,,Sí, el Sr. Gabrieli." (Yes, Sir Gabriel.)

,,Those are real scales, not some stupid make up."

,,I can fire one hundred bullets without reloading."

,,Are you asking who is my boyfriend? My horse is!"

,,See you on the other side."

,,Nice to meet you, outlaw."

,,Those are family golden revolvers. I didn't steal them."

,,Riding into the sun."

,,You are pretty interresting."

,,This is not my first rodeo."

,,Never bring a sword into a gun fight."

,,How did you say that? Watashi wa, morudoreddo to tatakau tame no yakudachimasu?" (Help me in battle, Mordred?)

,,Engañar!" (Fool!)

,,What's a ,twerking'?"

,,Bring it!"

,,Give me what you've got!"

,,Claro que sí!" (Hell yeah!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys! Do you like my characters and voice lines? Feel free to use them but add where did you get them and also I will deserve credit.


	4. Grosik

,,I'm not an ordinary horse. I'm Palomino."

,,What? Can't a cowboy have a girlfriend?"

,,Pffft."

,,I'm not stupid!"

,,Bueno día." (Good day.)

,,I'm a western horse!"

,,Hola, señora bonita." (Hello, pretty lady.)

,,Yes. I am a horse that can change into a man."

,,I don't know what it is feels like to lost somone important to you but I can imagine the pain."

,,Adíos." (Goodbye)

,,Wait. Is that your friend?"

,,I know you."

,,You are nothin'."

,,Dragon or human I can defeat you easily."

,,At least I don't stink."

,,Those are real muscles."

,,Yeeeeehhhaaaaaaa!"

,,Hey! Don't hit on my girlfriend!"

,,Wanna bet?"

,,Wanna pick a fight with me?"

,,Try it."

,,Try me."

,,Woa-la!"

,,Hola, hey!"

,,Only my girlfriend can ride me."

,,Hey, brother."

,,It's nice to meet a fellow cowboy."


	5. Alessandra Varien | Dark Angel

,,From the shadows."

,,You seem familiar. Didn't we met somewhere before?"

,,You are very interresting."

,,Ti ammazzo." (I'll kill you.)

,,Welcome in my world."

,,He's a Hellhound."

,,Ti amo." (I love you.)

,,Shadow is my friend."

,,Do not belive."

,,True love do not exists."

,,Addio." (Farewell.)

,,I'm flying on a wings of chaos."

,,I have black wings."

,,An enemie? This should be interresting."

,,Bastardo." (Bastard)

,,I heard that Overwatch was destroyed from the inside."

,,I'm older than I look."

,,Un dacio della morte." (A death kiss)

,,Without a trace."

,,Clean kill."

,,An unknown enemie spotted."

,,I've never taken mercaneryes or soldiers seriously."


End file.
